Please Remember Me
by dmhg
Summary: Song fic, Hermione remembers her 7 years at Hogwarts on her last nightday. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to JK and the song belongs to LeAnn Rimes and Coyote Ugly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Time, sometimes time just slips away**_

_**and your left with yesterday**_

_**left with the memories**_

Hermione was in her head girl room, packing her things in her trunk, thinking about her 7 years at Hogwarts School.

She reminisced about all the times she had gotten into trouble with Harry and Ron.

_**i, ill always think of you and smile**_

_**and be happy for the time**_

_**i had you with me**_

She loved the care, free and single days on her youth.

She was leaving school, she was 18 and out on her own, Not that her parents didn't want her, she just had to make her own way in the world and she was going back to the muggle world. Almost seemed foreign to her.

_**though we go our separate ways**_

_**i wont forget, so don't forget**_

_**the memories we made**_

She had got a little flat near to London.

Ron and Harry were leaving to train with the English quiddtich team and

Ginny was to stay and finish her final year at Hogwarts before leaving to join Harry.

They were going their separate ways.

_**please remember, please remember**_

_**i was there for you**_

_**and you were there for me**_

She remembered the time at the end of 5th year when they turned Draco Malfoy and his gooneys in to slug like-creatures.

All her friends had been there to help her when she was in trouble, he called her a mudblood and they was there for her.

_**please remember, please remember**_

_**the time was yours and mine**_

_**while we was wild and free**_

_**please remember, please remember**_

She decided to go see her friends, they were leaving tomorrow and she would have to say bye to all her friends. but tonight she wanted to see the boys and Ginny. She left her packing to go to Gryffindor tower.

She spoke the password to a no longer cheery fat lady, she walked in and saw her 3 best friends.

Tear formed in her eyes, they were celebrating with the rest of the 7th years in Gryffindor.

Tonight they would party like they have never done before.

_**goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say**_

_**and its sad to walk away**_

_**with just the memories**_

She along with Harry, Ron and Ginny got off the train. She saw that there was a limo waiting for the boys, to go to their new lives, lives without her. Ginny's parents were waiting for her to take her home.

Hermione hugged each of them, Ginny left to go to her mum, the boys got in the limo and it drove off. Next the Weasleys said their goodbyes and left. She was left alone.

_**who's to know what might have been**_

_**we'll leave behind a life and time**_

_**I'll never know again**_

She was leaving behind, Hogwarts her home for the last 7 years, the world she had become accustom too, the world she loved dearly, and would miss beyond believe. She would never know it as it was again, without Harry, Ron and Ginny being a witch was no longer as much as it was to her years ago. If she was ever to come back it wouldn't be the same, not by her self.

_**please remember, please remember**_

_**i was there for you **_

_**and you were there for me**_

_**and remember, please remember me**_

She crossed the barrier, she could see in her mind Harry meeting his uncle and aunt, Ron and Ginny hugging every member of their vast family. She knew they weren't there, just wished they was. It was 6 years of normality to see these things and she wasn't use to not seeing them.

_**please remember, please remember **_

_**i was there for you **_

_**and you was there for me**_

_**please remember, our time together**_

_**the time was yours and mine **_

_**while we was wild and free**_

_**then remember, please remember me**_

She looked back out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hagrid sorting the first years out, their first trip home for the lost looking ones, seeing Hagrid made her think about all those times they had sneaked out to see him in their 6th and 7th years, they had so much fun with Hagrid. They felt free when they was with him, he was one of the greatest friends the 4 of them had together at Hogwarts.

_**and how we laugh and how we smile**_

_**and how this heart was yours and mine**_

_**and how a dream was out of reach**_

_**i stood by you, you stood by me**_

They were the best friends anyone could ask for, it would be a long time from now they would see each other again.

_**we took each day and made it shine**_

_**we wrote our names across the sky**_

_**we ride so fast, we ride so free**_

_**and i knew that you had me**_

They knew that they had each other, always had each others back's.

Hermione turned around, no one was behind her, no one had got her back.

Hermione Granger was out on her own.

_**please remember, please remember.**_

She got thought the barrier and looked at the sign platform 9 and 10, she made a wish, just a simple wish.

A wish that Hogwarts would remember her and that she would remember Hogwarts.

She got into a waiting taxi, looking back once more, it was over, her Hogwarts education was officially over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWrote this on the spare of the moment, don't know why, just did. I didn't really know what to put so a just made it about a girl who loved school and her best friends who was leaving behind the world she loved dearly, the world she had learnt so much, grew up and made her best friends.

Its about going our separate ways when we leave school, i left school 2 years ago and miss my friends who i don't see too often so this is kind of like what it is for most people, everybody (Most people) leave school and never see some people they went to school with ever again and this is how Hermione feels, her 3 best friends have separate lives and they have to grow and learn to get on without each other, and Hermione learns her lesson during this song.

Its just my interpretation of if, please let me know your views.

It might seem kind of crap, but i was board, i think i spent more time on this authors note than i did writing the song fic.

dmhg


End file.
